Spirit Wars Episode 1: Mask of Darkness
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. After years apart, Best Friends Korra and Kalen are reunited when it comes time for the Avatar to learn Airbending. But with evil on the horizon threatening the lives of all benders, can the to friends and their allies protect Republic City? And what are these strange visions Kalen's having; and what do they have to do with him and Korra? Slight Star Wars X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Jaykid1 here with the renewed Spirit Wars Episode 1: Mask of Darkness. There are a few changes from the original story. One of them is that there will be no Blaze in this one. Kalen will have an animal partner but it won't be the Sabertooth Moose Lion. It will still be in the story, just not as Kalen's partner.**

 **I have also decided on a few other changes but those won't be relevant until at least episode 2 and onward.**

 **Without further adieu, here's the story, ENJOY!**

-000-

 **South Pole, Southern Water Tribe/ 152 AG**

Avatar Aang had accomplished much in his life since he was freed from an Iceberg when he was 12. His most notable accomplishment to the world was when he was 13 and defeated Fire Lord Ozai and took away his bending; thus bringing an end to the 100 year war which started when his people were massacred. With the war ended the world could slowly start to return to the harmony that it once held before the genocide of the Air Nomads.

Of all the things he'd done and the titles he'd gained, there were only two moments and titles Aang found the most important. The first was when Aang married his long time lover Katara and gained the title Husband. The second and most important to him came with the birth of his first child and his title had become Father. Aang had never been happier than when he held his firstborn, Bumi in his arms. The feeling grew when he held his second born, Kya and again with his third, Tenzin.

Despite what many believed, Aang did not play favorites with his children. Regardless of the fact that Tenzin was the only Airbender born in the last 100+ years or the fact that Bumi was born a non-bender, Aang loved all his children equally and fairly. After losing one family, he would not take the one he had now for granted, especially when they were his own flesh and blood.

Now, no longer a young man at 65, Aang realized that the world didn't need him as much as it use too. He thought his accomplishments were over until he discovered there was one more title for himself. Grandfather.

-000-

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Kya cried out. The second child and only daughter of Avatar Aang was entering her 12th hour of labor with her child. The dark skinned water tribe beauty was drenched in sweat as her brown hair was disheveled and stuck to her face in places.

"Breathe Kya. I can see the babies head, it's almost over." Kya's mother Katara said as she was delivering the baby. The elder Water Tribe woman could sympathize with her daughter, having given birth to three children herself. "Come on sweetheart, one last big push."

Kya screamed as she gave one big push. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of a babies cry. Kya breathed heavily as she took a few moments to catch her breathe before she looked over to her mother who was just finishing washing off a screaming baby before wrapping it in a blanket. She walked over to her waiting daughter, with a bright smile on her face. "Here, meet your son." Katara said happily.

Kya took the still crying child and held him close. The child looked like a normal water tribe baby, with his brown skin and small tuft of dark brown hair. The child started to quiet down before he only let out a few whimpers before he grew quiet all together. The child's eyes scrunched up before he blinked lightly before his eyes opened fully and he looked up to his mother; giving Kya the view of the most beautiful grey-blue eyes she had ever seen. "He's so beautiful." Kya said as her voice wavered, indicating she was crying.

It was at this point that Aang poked his head into the room. "Is it over, can I come in now?" He asked.

"Daddy, come see him. Come meet your grandson." Kya called happily from the bed.

Aang shuffled in quickly to get a look at the newest addition to the family. Katara took a good look at her husband. Being the worlds greatest healer, Katara wasn't blind to her husbands declining health. She discovered long ago that his life force was weaker than it should be and realized in was due to the time he spent stuck in the iceberg. She didn't know how much time he had left, but she would cherish the time she had left with him.

As soon as Aang saw the baby in his daughters arms, his eyes, that had dulled with age, had lit up. Aang honestly didn't think he'd live long enough to see a grandchild but there he was, so small and cute. "What's his name?" He asked as his finger ran over the little tuft of dark brown hair.

"Kalen." Kya said.

"Kalen, a perfect name." Aang said as the child's nose began to wrinkle before he sneezed. Normally people would awe at how cute the sneeze was. However, the cuteness of the sneeze was overtaken by the gust of wind that followed which nearly blew the aging Avatar off his feet.

The room was quiet except for baby Kalen's sniffling. "Did he just...?" Kya trailed off awed.

"I-I think he did." Katara said equally as awed as her daughter.

Aang approached the bed again and took a closer look at his grandchild. Barely ten minutes old and already Airbending. Tenzin hadn't Airbend until he was four. Aang held out his arms. "May I?"

Kya handed Kalen over to his grandfather. As soon as the child was in his arms, Aang held him closer to his face. It was then that he sensed it; the strong spiritual presence within the child. Aang smiled as he held his grandson. "I can see I bright future ahead of you young one. I just know you'll do great things." Aang said.

-000-

 **5 years later...**

It had been 5 years since the birth of Kalen and 4 years since the death of Avatar Aang. As with all Avatars before him, Aang's Avatar spirit was reincarnated into the next element of the Avatar cycle; in this case, water.

You can't outrun me forever Korra, I'll catch you eventually." Called a squeaky little voice of a 5 year old Kalen.

"Sure I can, I'm the Avatar, I can do anything." Replied an even squeakier voice of a 4 year old girl with a cocky smile on her face.

The newest Avatar was a young water tribe girl named Korra. Korra had brown skin and dark brown hair with Cyan blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. Since the day they met, Kalen and Korra were inseparable. Imagine the surprise when Korra was discovered to be the Avatar.

The two friends were playing in the vastness that was the South pole. They were chasing each other, having snowball fights, sledding on peguins, just having a great time being kids. Later that day, we find the two children sitting on a cliff on the outskirts of their village staring out at the sunset thinking about the future. Tomorrow, Kya and Kalen would go to Republic City where Kalen could better learn to control his Airbending from his Uncle Tenzin.

Kalen had glanced over at Korra only to see a frown on her face. "What's wrong Korra?"

Korra was silent for a moment before her big blue eyes stared up at Kalen's grey-blue ones. "Everything's going to change tomorrow, isn't it?" Korra asked. Kalen only looked confused before she elaborated. "I'm going to be starting my Avatar training tomorrow and your going to Republic City to work on your Airbending." She stated as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

Understanding now, Kalen began to frown. The two sat silently for a little while longer before Kalen shot to his feet, shocking Korra, and began to speak. "Well so what if things change. It's not like were never gonna see each other again right?"

Korra stared at him for a moment before her cocky smile was back on her face as she shot to her feet too. "Your right, this won't be the end of us. We'll take our training head on and become even awesomer!" Korra exclaimed with conviction.

"Is that even a word." Kalen deadpanned.

"I don't know but it got my point across." Korra said. She calmed down a bit as she turned and looked Galen right in the eye. "Promise me that the next time we meet, you'll be an Airbending master." Korra said putting her pinky up.

"Only if you promise that I get to teach you Airbending." Galen replied as he put his up. Korra giggled and nodded.

"It's a promise!" They said together as they put their pinky's together and shook. The future suddenly looked a bit brighter.

-000-

 **That's chapter 1. A bit more information and a slight change to how Kalen got to Republic City than in the first story.**

 **I hope you guys like the first chapter of the renewed story.**

 **Any questions anyone might have, PM me.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	2. AN new story

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. I've decided I'm going to rearrange this story. The star wars theme, while still a good idea, is more complicated than I originally gave it credit for. So while I may not be doing the star wars theme I did have an idea I wanted to do for a while and better matches up with the Avatarverse and still allows me to add lightning benders. I also want to add a bit more world building.**

 **So what I need to know from you guys is the following...**

 **1\. Should Kalen stay the son of Kya or should he be someone elses. Like maybe make him the grandson of Sokka or maybe make him the child of Lin and Tenzin?**

 **2\. Should Bum-Ju make a comeback in this story and if so should he stay the son of Bumi and Lin or just one or the other?**

 **3\. If I don't add Bumi Jr. Who should I pair Asami with?**

 **4\. Should I make one more person to give to Mako or leave him single?**

 **Let me know.**

 **I'm not sure If I'll make a new story or just swap out for this one.**


End file.
